


sunlit halo

by daisy_chains



Series: Merlin Fics [22]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, can be viewed as pre-relationship or established relationship, wrote it with established in mind but view it however you want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 00:04:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16821136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisy_chains/pseuds/daisy_chains
Summary: Elena's fine with jumping off swings, it's just the whole landing bit that she hasn't quite mastered yet.





	sunlit halo

“What time is it?” Elena asks, eyes on the clouds as she swings beside Gwen. 

“Almost noon. Do you want to head home?” 

“In a few minutes.” She kicks back and forth until she’s higher in the air, laughing at her friend’s warnings not to jump. “I’ll be fine, Gwen.”

Waiting until she’s halfway between the ground and the top of her swing, Elena shifts her hands in preparation to push off. 

_Wait_ , she thinks. _Not yet, not yet - Now_!

And then she’s airborne. It’s a magical thing, flying from the seat of the swing to the ground. She’s invincible. 

Until, of course, she isn’t. Flying is one thing, but landing is an entirely different challenge, one which Elena has yet to master. She stumbles, feet refusing to follow as the rest of her keeps moving forward and suddenly she’s met with the familiar ache of her body hitting the ground.

“Elena!” Gwen shouts, followed by the sound of chains rattling as she performs her own far more successful, if smaller, jump. She rushes over as Elena rolls onto her back with a groan, squinting accusingly up at the sky as if it was the cause for her fall. “Are you alright?”

She doesn’t respond at first, instead staring in awe as Gwen crouches over her, covering her from the sun’s rays just enough for it to be a blinding ring of light around Gwen’s head. 

“Are you an angel?” Elena says eventually, replacing Gwen’s worry with fond exasperation and reluctant amusement. “Because your halo shines like the sun.”

“You’re horrible,” she tells her, and Elena smiles and hums in agreement.

“You wouldn’t have me any other way,” she answers, accepting Gwen’s extended hand to help her to her feet. 

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting on my computer for a while and figured I should actually post it at some point. Elena/Gwen is stealing my heart rn


End file.
